


12 Days of Smutmas:  No Peeking

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal has to distract Genesis from the presents under the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlesparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/gifts).



> As part of the FFVII Smutmas Prompt Challenge on Tumblr that is being run by makoheadrush
> 
> http://ffviismutmas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Non-Betaed....

Genesis sat on the floor cross legged wearing only his brightly coloured pajama pants. He had spotted the new glittery red box with a glitter green bow. His name was written in blocky letters that could only mean that it was from Angeal.

“No snooping!” Angeal’s voice boomed from the kitchen.

Genesis shook the package near his left ear and didn’t hear anything inside. He tested the weight in each of his hands and shook it in front of his right ear. “What did you get me?”

“Nothing you can have right now!” Angeal stated as he appeared from the kitchen with a plate that contains sandwiches. “Put it back under the tree.”

Genesis looked up to Angeal with a wide grin as he shook the package again. “Is it a new earring?”

“Quit asking. I’m not going to tell you. I made us a snack before bed.” Angeal waved the plate above his head. “Put it back under the tree or no food for you.”

“That’s teasing!” Genesis wailed dramatically and fell back onto the floor with the present held to his chest. “I wanna know now!”

Angeal put a hand on his hips and rolled his eyes. “If you don’t get up, I’ll eat this all by myself.”

“That’s being mean!” Genesis whined and gave Angeal his best puppy dog eyes.

Angeal squatted down and put his elbows on his knees. “Put it under the tree and get up.” Genesis tilted his head whimpered. “And you’re not good at those eyes; that’s Zack’s trick.”

“What is it?” Genesis dramatically whaled and violently shook the box.

Angeal sighed and stared down at his boyfriend. He found his little dramatic moments enduring and this was no different. “If you put it back under the tree, I’ll give you a blow job.”

Genesis froze and his eyes grew large. Then, almost quicker than he could see, Genesis had put the box back under the tree, was up on his feet and was dragging Angeal and into the bedroom. Genesis gracefully took the plate from him, placed it on the end table and bounced on the bed as he wiggled out of his pants.

Angeal laughed at his enthusiasm as he positioned himself at the head of the bed. The redhead was already half aroused as he spread his legs, inviting Angeal to kneel between them.

“Is that all it takes for you to be distracted from snooping at the gifts under the tree?” Angeal murmured as he ran his hands up his lovers legs and then rested them on his hips. 

“Sex is a good distraction,” Genesis said. They leaned into each other for a quick kiss. “Now, you promised me a B.J.”

Angeal chuckled as he moved off the bed. “Of course.”

“Where are you going?” Genesis said as he watched him at the end of the bed. He looked momentarily alarmed but Angeal was quick to soothe him.

“Nowhere. I’m moving you into a better position.” Angeal grabbed his leg and tugged on it so that the redhead was flat on his back with his calfs over the bed. The larger man fell to his knees and tugged a little more so that Genesis cock was within easy reach of his hands and mouth. “See? Better?”

“Much,” Genesis hummed as he pushed himself up on his arms. “So, are you going to keep talking or are you going to use that mouth for the betterment of man?”

Instead of answering him with words, Angeal chose to answer with actions. Giving Genesis a blow job was always one of his favorite things to do. Genesis was always a responsive and vocal lover and with this particular act, he knew that he could get Genesis to do almost anything.

The dark haired man felt Genesis’ firm grip grab his hair and a throaty groan that was music to his ears. Angeal closed his eyes and concentrated on his task. He moved one hand so that he was massaging his balls and rolled them gently. He moved his mouth up and down on Genesis’ hard cock; moving so that the tip almost fell out and then slowly down so that he was swallowing him whole. Genesis squirmed and twisted at every action. The other hand was used to keep Genesis from bucking his hips to hard and squirming away.

The fingers in Angeal’s dark hair tightened and the redhead’s noises were growing in passion. Genesis’ legs no longer were passively laying on either side of him. One of his legs pressed against his side and the other against his head, squeezing him firmly.

The incoherent cries to the Goddess, and the tightening of his balls, told Angeal that Genesis was going to come. Taking the redhead’s cock fully into his mouth and swallowed, Angeal opened his eyes and Genesis whole body went rigid with the orgasm that rushing through him. HIs come filled his mouth and he eagerly swallowed it. Even with the trouble breathing, he waited until Genesis’ muscles relaxed and let him out of his tight grip. Angeal leaned back and smiled at the very relaxed looking Genesis.

“Love you,” Genesis whispered.

“Love you, too,” Angeal said and crawled up on the bed beside his lover.

“Now, what’s in the box?” Genesis asked as she rolled over to cling to him. Angeal rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You have to wait until Festivus,” Angeal said.

Genesis nibbled his ear and his hand grabbed at his very hard crotch, causing him to groan. “You’re supposed to ask, ‘what will it take to make to forget about the box?’.” Angeal grunted as the grip on his cock increased. “You try saying it and see how I respond.”

“What will it take to make you forget about the box?” Angeal repeated. 

“Fucking me so hard that I can’t remember my name,” Genesis purred into his ear.

Angeal had no problems with that and doing that until Genesis was finally allowed to open his present.


	2. 12 Days of Smutmas: All I want is you ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus has feelings for one of his Turks.

Rufus was drunk and was wallowing in his own self pity. 

Everyone had plans with their significant others or family for the Festivus. His father had even run away with this latest girl and he was left with his Turks for the holidays.

Just not the Turk that he wanted.

He knew it was stupid and wrong to want one of the people that were paid to guard him. It had been a slow burn that had been building up to seeing the redheaded idiot walking around without his shirt after he finished a sparring match with Rude.

Reno had been wearing a pair of sweatpants that were loose on his hips and nothing else. The redhead’s body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and he was breathing heavily. Reno gave him a cocky grin as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed for his bottle of water. The redheaded thug turned away from him as he started yelled at Elena over something.

And that was the image that he got himself drunk too.

His right hand was on his hard cock and pumping it. He closed his eyes as he thought about the small treasure trail of red hair that disappeared into the folds of his pants.

He wanted to know what was hiding in there. Reno always wore loose clothing that made it so that he couldn’t even guess the size of his dick. Rufus like to think that it was longer than his hand and big enough that the head would be a mouthful. He wanted to taste and touch it. 

Rufus grunted as a thrill ran through his whole body at the thought of Reno looking down on his knees, admiring him as he was sucking on his cock. He wondered if it would twitch as he dragged his teeth along the skin, and would pulse when he would run his tongue over the tip. Rufus was certain that he would grip his hair and make him gag on his cock. The thought of it excited him beyond reason and sent a new set of thrills through him and made him thrust his hips. He squeezed himself tighter and ran his thumb nail over the tip of his over excited dick.

And that is all it took. 

Rufus cried out as he came. The blinding rush that he felt spray onto his stomach and hand, his legs tightened and his toes painfully cramped as he came down from his self induced state.

Then Rufus realized that he had just masturbated to the thought of Reno … again. He was naked, drunk and now in need of a shower because of the thought of the stupid redheaded jerk.

His muscles started to relax and the fluid on him cooled. He didn’t have enough energy to even clean himself off. Rufus knew that he should at least cover himself with a blanket before Tseng or Rude looked in on him, but he didn’t care.

Tseng would clean him up and cover him with the blanket, as he always did. The Turk never asked him why he did the things he did. Rude would make sure he had a strong coffee and some painkillers ready when he was finally done his shower.

Everything would go back to normal. 

Even if it was on Festivus morning.


End file.
